Real men cry
by BardDown
Summary: "Is that why you cry so much Roach?"


Now, im not a stalker or anything, but I can always tell when someone has a problem. With some people it was harder to tell than others.

Especially Ghost.

I was the only one really noticing how he was suddenly so miserable and shy. Now he didn't even seem to come to the mess hall for meals anymore. Now, it seemed he was literally a ghost, just slipping in and out of rooms with out drawing any attention.

We were friends, on some level I suppose. It was hard to get close to Ghost, since everyone he ever trusted was either dead or betrayed him. But, I think iv gotten closer than most. Im the only person he ever told the whole story to, at least in the base anyway.

After a few days of watching and thinking, I figured it out.

He didn't cry, ever.

Everyone else cried. With some of the shit we saw, it was mandatory. God knows I cry at least once a week, and even MacTavish spills a few once in a great while.

But never Ghost. He simply acted like nothing happened or tried his best to comfort others. He probably didn't have a problem with it, he just didn't see it necessary. He was that kind of person, sadly.

"You know Ghost, real men cry." I announced, catching him on the way to his room. He sighed, slightly amused.

"Is that why you cry so much Roach?"

"Damn strait."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you need to cry. It'll make you feel better."

"It would take a lot more than that to make me feel better, believe me."

That statement made me cringe a little. To be honest, with some of the shit Ghost has been through, if I were him I probably would have killed myself years ago.

"Your strong Simon, you already proved that. But, sometimes, you need to let go. Hugs help too."

I held out my arms and grinned, hoping to be convincing. He simply shut the door in my face every time.

Except, of course, for one time ill never forget.

It was probably eight o'clock, maybe a little later. I had just began to fall asleep early when someone knocked on my door.

"Fuck! I hear ya!" I called in annoyance, stumbling through the darkness for the door. My annoyance quickly turned to shock when I saw it was Ghost. The man was dressed for bed except of a pair of combat boots loosely slipped onto his feet. His face was pale and desperate. I always told him if he needed to talk my door was open, but I never thought he would take me up on it.

"Hey mate," Ghost greeted, his voice surprisingly calm "Wanna take a walk?"

I nodded dumbly and grabbed my own similar boots. We headed out and walked to a small lake on the outskirts of the base. We both sat on a large rock and watched the dead calm lake.

"You alright?" I finally asked. He nodded and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He handed me one and lit it before taking his own.

"Aye, just some memories catching up with me. Sorry I got you out of bed."

I shook my head and shrugged.

"So, considering what I said about crying?"

"No."

"What about the hugs then?"

"No."

"Geez Simon, your breaking my balls here."

Ghost laughed softly. He was staring out at the lake, as if trying to remember something. I left him to think for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"Even if I wanted to cry, I don't think I could. I haven't since I was your age."

I nodded and tried to think myself. I smiled when an idea came to me. Ghost caught this out of the corner of his eye.

"What you smirking about bug?"

"I gots me an idea." I announced devilishly as I put out my cigarette. The Englishman tilted his head in question.

"Oh really, what might that be?"

He sounded suspicious, and with good reason. He had to shave his head after my last idea.

"I have a copy of the movie _old yeller_."

He just stared at me, blankly.

"What's that?"

My eyes widened.

"Dude! you've never seen that movie?"

"….No, cant say I have."

"Holy shit! We have to watch it!"

I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back towards the base.

…

Ghost was next to me, trying his best to hold back his tears.

I, on the other hand, was so manly I just let myself kinda go.

"WHY GOD, WHY?" I cried, my vision clouding with tears. It really was a sad fucking movie. Suddenly ghost looked to me, tears falling.

"Y-you ever read _The Notebook?_"

"Yeah man!"

"THAT BOOK WAS SO SAD TOO!"

We both broke into tears, Ghost because he was on the brink of losing his sanity, and I because I was born without sanity.

Right in the middle of this MacTavish walked into the room. He didn't even stop walking, he just glanced at us and sighed.

"Yup, those are my men alright. Never been so proud."


End file.
